clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Basics of Battle
Summary *The player wins a battle by obtaining a higher number of Crowns than the enemy. This is done by destroying the opponent's Crown Towers. *If the player destroys the opponent's King's Tower, they get 3 crowns, as the other two Crown Towers will be automatically destroyed as well. *The battle ends when: **One player gets 3 crowns - destroys opponent's King Tower. **One player has more crowns than their opponent at the end of the normal 3-minute period. **A Crown Tower is destroyed in Overtime (with certain exceptions below) **The time limit (Battle + Overtime) runs out, and none of the above has occurred. This results in a draw, and neither player gains or loses anything other than Crowns possibly accumulated to the Crown Chest and/or Clan Chest. *Winning multiplayer battles makes them earn Trophies, which allow them to unlock new Arenas and reach higher Leagues. **New Arenas unlock new Cards and have increasing Chest Rewards, Victory Gold, and donation & request limits. **New Leagues have increasing Draft Chest Rewards and Victory Gold. **In Tournaments, winning battles will earn the player Tournament Trophies which are their ranking on the tournament leaderboard, which determines the rewards after the tournament has ended. **If the player has trophies that are above 4000 at the end of a season (one month), his/her trophies are reset to 4000, 4300 or 4600 and the player receives a Draft Chest. Battle *Players square off against live competition on tiny maps dotted by six buildings; three for each player: two Princess Towers and one King's Tower, respectively. *The objective of the battle is for the player to destroy the other player’s Crown Towers (the big towers with crowns on) while protecting their own. *A player may do this by deploying troops, buildings and spells from a deck of Cards (drawn from a Battle Deck that they've created) anywhere within an allowable area on the field - their territory. Their territory is the non-red space on the map. More cards are collected by unlocking Chests won in battle or bought in the Shop, which in turn will unlock new cards that the player can add to their Battle Deck and/or level up the cards they already have. *Each card requires a certain amount of Elixir to deploy, but the player's Elixir regenerates, so it is only ever moments away from deploying the next troop or spell. *In the event of taking down an Arena Tower, territory on the opponent's side becomes available for the player to deploy their Cards on. However, the opponent can still play cards in captured areas. *While battling, the player can communicate through "emotes", small messages that can be accessed by the speech bubble icon next to the deck. These include text messages like "Thanks!" or "Wow!", and emoji like pictures such as a raging or laughing king face. Next to the emotes, there is also a button to mute them. If you choose to mute your opponent's emotes, then their emotes will not be displayed during the battle, but will be displayed normally if you watch the replay. *Using Elixir wisely is key to success. If you have more Elixir than your opponent, this is called an "Elixir advantage". Having this advantage will give you the flexibility to counter or push the lane of your choice. Be careful though. This advantage can shift very quickly, so be prepared for an enemy push. Battle Deck *The battle deck is the rotation of Cards the player has in battle. *To change these, the player must tap the card they wish to add into your battle deck and tap, 'Use', before tapping the card that the player would like removed from their battle deck. After tapping 'Use', they can also rearrange the cards in the deck by dragging them around like apps on a home screen. This can be used to arrange cards by rarity or cost if one wishes so. *Under the cards in the deck, it will display the Average Elixir cost of all the cards. Occasionally, this can come in handy when deciding if a deck is suitable. For example, a deck with an average of 3.5 Elixir that is semi-powerful will allow for the deployment of cards more often to counter enemy offences and proceed with an offensive strategy, as compared to a deck with an average cost of 4.7 Elixir. However, the 3.5 deck may be less powerful than the 4.7 deck. A deck with an average cost of below 3.5 elixir is a very versatile deck—the player will need more planning. *The battle deck consists of 8 cards, so choose only the ones that will be used, otherwise the redundant card will waste a card slot Be sure to choose cards that can work together and will cover each other's weaknesses, like including powerful single-target units like the Prince, area damage cards like the Bomber, and air-attacking troops like the Musketeer. *In battle, 4 of the 8 cards in your Battle Deck will be available to play in most cases. The first 4 cards will be randomly selected at the start of the battle. In addition to the 4 cards that are readily available to play, there is a fifth card in the "Next:" slot. Once the player has played a card, the card in the "Next" slot will replace the card that was just played. In turn, another card will take the place in the "Next" slot. The player should consider not only the 4 cards in their hand but also the 5th card in the "Next" slot when planning an attack. *If multiple cards are played in quick succession, new cards won't immediately fill the hand. When a new card enters the "Next" slot, it will have a 2-second cool down before it can enter the hand (it is reduced to 1 second when Elixir production is doubled). *Once a card is played, it will not reappear until four cards from your Battle Deck have been drawn. In practice, this means that you will redraw each card after playing exactly any three other cards after it. This gives rise to cycle decks where a particular card (for example the Hog Rider) is cycled repeatedly using cheap cards (such as the Skeletons) as these three intermediate cards. *The player can save up to three battle decks using the numbered buttons in the top right corner of the battle deck interface. The selected deck is the one that will be taken into battle, so check it out before starting a match. Combat and Damage * Troops will automatically engage the nearest enemy of their target category if any such enemies are in its aggro range. The aggro range varies by troop and is not revealed in the troop's official stats. Once engaged, the troop will automatically follow and attack that target as long as possible. If no target is found, they will advance towards the nearest enemy Crown Tower. * Defensive buildings work just like troops, but they can't move and lose health over time, so they have a time limit, even if undamaged by the opponent. * If a card does Area Damage, it can affect multiple targets at once. "Point" damage (known simply as "Damage" in the card's info screen) is dealt to a single target. * Any negative effect the player deals (damage, slowing down, immobilisation, pushback, dragging in) will not affect their own troops or buildings, and will affect both opponents in Clan Battle mode. Because of this, firing ranged weapons, bombs, or spells into a melee fight can be a very powerful and effective strategy. Similarly, any positive effect you deal (enraging, cloning, healing) will not affect opponent's troops or buildings, and will affect your teammate's troops or buildings as well. * It is entirely possible that two opposing troops destroy each other simultaneously. This usually happens when two of the same troop, both with the same level, encounter each other. * Some spells deal damage when they are played. These will do 40% damage to Crown Towers. The Miner also deals 40% damage to Crown Towers and is the only troop that does so. * When playing a spell, the player must aim it correctly. Most spells have a cast time before they hit, so hitting moving targets can get tricky. * Arena Towers will also attack enemies, and their range approximately reaches the river in the middle of the arena. This gives the defender an additional edge in the fighting. For more information, visit the Crown Towers page. * The player's King Tower will also attack enemies, but only after it is damaged, or an Arena Tower is destroyed. It takes several seconds for the King to pull out his cannon and start shooting. Despite having a cannon, it deals less damage than the Arena Towers and has less range, but more health. Winning *In order to win, the player must destroy more Crown Towers than their opponent. *If the opponent's King Tower is destroyed, the player wins automatically. **It is entirely possible, but very rare, for the player and the opponent to destroy each other's King's Tower at exactly the same time, resulting in a 3 crown draw. **Usually, the player must destroy at least 1 of the Arena Towers in order to proceed to damaging the King Tower. ***This doesn't happen if two buildings are placed in front of the King's Tower, as a building targeting troop such as a Balloon will target the King's Tower after destroying these two buildings. This puts the opponent at a disadvantage as the death damage of a Balloon or a hit landed by a Hog Rider can activate the King's Cannon, once again giving a significant advantage. ***The player can also directly target the King's Tower with the Rocket (or any other spell that does damage, or the Miner), though this usually won't destroy it. The spells will damage at a reduced damage. *The game will continue for 3 minutes. When the timer reaches 0, then the player who has destroyed more Crown Towers wins. Elixir generation is doubled after the first two minutes. **If both players have destroyed an equal number of Crown Towers at the 3-minute mark, a one minute overtime with sudden death starts. In overtime, the first player to destroy any tower immediately wins. **It sometimes (although extremely rarely) happens that both players destroy an Arena Tower at exactly the same moment in overtime. In this case, the overtime continues. **In Friendly Battles or Tournaments, overtime lasts for 3 minutes instead of 1 minute but it will still have double Elixir Production. **If the overtime also runs out, the game will end with a draw and neither player will gain or lose any of their Trophies, nor will they receive any Chests or Gold for the game. *After a multiplayer battle, the Crowns earned go towards the player's Crown Chest, if they have one available, which needs ten Crowns to be opened. **This crown chest level depends on the arena in which it is opened, regardless of where the 10th crown was earned. **They also go to the player's clan's clan chest, if the player is in a clan and the clan chest is activated. It requires the clan to gain 70 crowns in total at minimum for the clan to be eligible for reward. *The winner will receive Trophies, Gold, and a Silver/Gold/Giant/Magical/Super Magical/Epic/Legendary Chest. If the player does not have a free Chest slot, they will not receive a Chest. They can still receive Gold, however. If the player has already won 20 times throughout the course of the day, they will not receive Gold for subsequent wins until the next day. History *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update removed the Gold battle cost. *On 29/2/16, an update introduced the Deck Slots allowing the players to save up to 3 Decks. The same update made troops harder to distract, by decreasing their aggro range. *On 3/5/16, an update let users rearrange cards in their Battle Decks by dragging them around after tapping the 'Use' button on a card not in the deck. *On 4/7/16, an update allowed players to sort their card collection by Elixir, Arena, or Rarity. The same update removed "Elixir overcharge", also dubbed as the "Eleventh Elixir". *On 1/11/16, an update allowed players to mute their opponent, and the Overtime music was changed to techno music. Trivia *You can only use the taunt button 100 times per game. *If you have just begun playing the game, you can actually make a deck with under eight cards if you do not have eight cards yet. *You can drag all 4 of your cards into the battle field at the same time if you have the required elixir. Nevertheless, doing so is difficult. It is likely you may accidentally release one of your fingers while doing so. fr:Notions de bataille ru:Основы битвы Category:Basics